Quand le passé nous rattrape
by Valouw
Summary: Missing moment 2x16 : "Bon sang !" En quelques brèves secondes, Neal Cassidy outrepassa son hébétude d'avoir été téléporté en plein milieu de la forêt par une foutue fumée violette et serra des dents. Il détestait très sincèrement la magie, et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. /


Tout appartient aux réalisateurs de OUAT. (Et si Neal Cassidy et/ou Hook pouvaient m'appartenir, merci, ça serait cool huhu)

Missing moment de 216, donc **SPOILERS SAISON 2**. Mon moment préféré de cet épisode ? Quand Rumple tend sa main à Neal, et que ce dernier marmonne comme un enfant qu'il est toujours fâché avant de se tourner vers lui en prenant sa main, et pleurer. SO MUCH FEELINGS.

Et puis donc j'attends le 219 avec impatience (18 jours, YAY) histoire de voir si il y a un peu de Neal/Emma, et si Hook revient dans toute sa splendeur (je sais, NY et ses tentations l'ont peut-être retenu haha). Mais il y aura du Belle et du Rumple, donc tout va bien aussi. (Un peu de Red/Frankenstein en friendship ou autre ne serait pas de refus, je sais, on peut rêver)

Ah, et pour une optimisation de la lecture (de mon POV), lisez vos fictions en 3/4 ! huhu

Bonne lecture ! Blabla à la fin ;)

Et dédicace à **Nikita Lann**, qui m'a fait découvrir cette série (et par la faute de laquelle je vais sûrement PLONGER dans _Fringe_ et _Firefly_ dans peu de temps ! Haha :D)

* * *

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

* * *

« Bon sang ! »

En quelques brèves secondes, Neal Cassidy outrepassa son hébétude d'avoir été téléporté en plein milieu de la forêt par une foutue fumée violette et serra des dents. Il _détestait_ très sincèrement la magie, et tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

Celle-ci lui avait toujours mené la vie dure, l'avait séparé de son père, l'avait poussé à fuir le Monde Imaginaire après plus d'une centaine d'années à vivre parmi les Enfants Perdus, l'avait mis à l'écart du futur d'Emma, l'avait privé d'un fils, et désormais, l'empêchait de porter secours à son père.

« Neal... » murmura Emma près de lui, hésitant visiblement à se rapprocher.

Sa main se serra violemment sur son épée et un sentiment d'impuissance, trop familier, l'envahit tout entier. Empoisonnant. Et ses jambes faiblirent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre.

« Nous allons arriver trop tard, c'est fini. »

La voix de l'ancien voleur avait claqué, sèche. C'était un fait, une réalité : jamais ils ne pourraient retourner à temps à la boutique de Mr Gold, et ce dernier allait mourir de la main de Cora à moins d'un miracle. Et si ce n'était pas Cora qui l'achevait, le poison de Hook allait s'en charger à sa place.

Cette constatation lui broyait le coeur une nouvelle fois. Neal venait tout juste de se rendre compte que son père n'était pas devenu un monstre totalement sans coeur, comme celui-ci l'avait prétendu. Il avait cherché à se repentir, et pour ça, Neal devait remercier une étrangère, une femme, qui avait accordé plus de crédit à Rumplestiltskin qu'il ne l'avait fait lui-même pour son propre père.

Rien n'effacerait l'abandon et la lâcheté dont son père avait fait preuve quand il avait ouvert la voie vers un autre monde, un monde où la magie aurait été absente du tableau. Rien n'effacerait la peine, les tourments, la haine, la colère, les ressentiments, qui l'avaient rongé pendant deux siècles. Mais rien n'effacerait non plus l'amour qu'il avait pour Rumplestiltskin, et qu'il avait à peine pu lui exprimer avant que Cora ne brise leur protection et ne les envoie au beau milieu de la forêt de Storybrooke.

Rumplestiltskin resterait son père jusqu'au bout, et le serait toujours. Et Neal, Baelfire, ou quelque soit le nom qu'on lui donnait, _savait_ que si son père avait touché à la magie noire, c'était pour le protéger, pour lui donner une vie meilleure, pour assurer tous leurs besoins. Pour ne plus jamais être _faible_ et pour ne plus jamais avoir _peur_.

Mais le pouvoir l'avait absorbé, avait grignoté son âme jusqu'à la moelle, la rendant malfaisante et vicieuse. Il était devenu le Ténébreux dans toute sa splendeur. Et ils s'étaient perdus à un tournant de leurs vies. Maintenant que Cora devait l'avoir tué, à tout jamais.

La main d'Emma se posa sur la sienne, douce et hésitante. Sentant sa peine s'alourdir de seconde en seconde, des ondes d'injustice et de rage le traverser de part en part, Neal leva ses yeux d'un vert sombre vers son premier amour, et vit ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, ses lèvres serrées.

« Je suis désolée, il t'aimait, tu sais, il a tout fait pour te retrouver, c'était son seul objectif... »

Les épaules de Neal se tendirent, et des larmes brûlantes lui piquaient les yeux. Amères. Mais non, il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas craquer, pas devant Emma.

Mais elle avait laissé sa main sur la sienne, et c'était le premier contact physique prolongé entre eux deux depuis onze ans. Troublant, perturbant. Et de façon contradictoire, Neal ressentait comme l'impression d'être enfin rentré chez lui. Les picotements sous sa peau, au bout de ses doigts, le sourire qui lui venait si facilement quand elle était près de lui, son coeur qui battait un peu plus vite, son ventre qui se nouait.

Et en fermant ses paupières, son visage lui apparaissait toujours aussi clairement. Emma à dix-sept ans, souriante, pleine de vie, amoureuse. Emma à vingt-huit ans, amère, hantée, méfiante. Emma et son sourire qui lui mettait la tête à l'envers. Emma et son rire contagieux. Emma et ses petites attentions qui lui mettaient du baume au coeur. Emma et les étoiles dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait.

Onze ans, et il n'avait rien oublié. Et tous les jours, l'attrape-rêve accroché à sa fenêtre lui avait renvoyé les souvenirs en pleine figure. Les regrets, la culpabilité. A croire que sa vie n'avait été faite que de ça...

« Je le sais maintenant. »

Pas un seul jour depuis qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonnée à son sort jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve à New York par le jeu cruel du destin, ne passait sans qu'il ne songe à ce qu'il avait dû lui infliger. Une douleur que lui-même avait ressenti plus jeune : la douleur de l'abandon.

Ajouté à ça, le sentiment d'avoir été utilisé et jeté, comme si on n'avait été qu'une simple distraction, avec pour seul récompense à la clé : un séjour en prison, un bébé non désiré, et une voiture volée. Les vingt milles dollars n'avaient jamais atteint son compte en banque, il l'avait appris deux jours plus tôt.

Par tous les dieux, il l'avait aimé si fort. La séparation forcée et abrupte lui avait laissé un goût amer, et il n'avait jamais complètement réussi à remplir le vide que cette histoire avait laissé en lui. Neal n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir.

Pourtant, leur histoire n'avait duré que quelques mois. Ils étaient encore si jeunes, et Emma n'avait que dix-sept ans à l'époque. Elle n'était même pas majeure, et ils ne vivaient que de leurs vols, et non pas seulement d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Neal avait eu de l'espoir pour eux, un nouveau départ, une vie honnête, une maison, _«_ _Tallahassee, bébé. »_, et savoir désormais qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble, un enfant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu élever, un enfant qui indirectement les avaient réuni à nouveau, creusait un peu plus le trou dans son coeur, dans son âme, que même sa relation avec Tamara n'avait pas comblé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« _Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it, the point is... m__aybe we met for a reason... Maybe something good came for us being together. » _

Oh oui, il voyait désormais qu'est ce qui avait pu venir de bon de leur relation. Un petit garçon curieux et imaginatif, qui le séduisait de jour en jour. Henry. Et malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, Neal était fier d'être son père.

Dès qu'August lui avait fait part du destin de sauveuse d'Emma, Neal avait au début totalement refusé l'idée. Que son père soit coincé par une malédiction dans une ville inaccessible était parfait pour lui. Mais ensuite la pensée que son père n'était pas le seul touché par la malédiction, qu'il y avait des centaines de personnes touchées, perdues, condamnées à vivre éternellement de la même manière, éloignées des personnes qu'elles aimaient, l'avait touché. August avait réussi à le convaincre, et il avait laissé Emma sortir de sa vie.

Avait-il été un lâche comme Rumplestiltskin ? Il avait reproché à son père la même chose qu'il avait infligé à Emma, au fond. Mais toutes ces années, il avait réussi à se persuader que c'était _pour_ elle qu'il avait fait ça, pour qu'elle puisse retrouver ses parents, son monde, et les sauver. D'après August, ça impliquait de la laisser faire sa vie sans lui jusqu'à ses vingt-huit ans, et pourtant, n'aurait-il pas pu l'épauler ?

Ils avaient promis d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, et il y avait failli. Leur rencontre avait été une des meilleures choses qui avait pu lui arriver dans la vie, et tous les jours depuis leur séparation, Neal avait une pensée pour eux. Pour _elle_. Pour son père, pour leur monde. Toujours à se demander si il y aurait eu une autre manière de faire les choses.

Et le voilà, désormais, à Storybrooke, au milieu de la forêt, à pleurer la mort de Rumplestiltskin.

« Neal..., viens. Retournons là-bas. Cora, Henry... »

Henry. L'esprit de Neal s'éclaircissait petit à petit, oui, il fallait au moins sauver Henry. Son _fils_. Seulement deux jours depuis qu'Emma lui avait appris la vérité. Seulement deux jours depuis que ce petit garçon au regard vif et à la bouille innocente était rentré dans sa vie. Seulement depuis deux jours qu'il réalisait l'ampleur des conséquences de sa fuite au Canada.

A croire que ce fut plusieurs maux pour un bien.

Le reste ne fut que des actions en chaîne à partir du moment où Henry avait eu ce livre de contes entre les mains, était parti chercher sa mère pour la ramener à Storybrooke afin qu'elle le croit et qu'elle brise la malédiction. Neal n'en connaissait que les grandes lignes, mais _savait_ que même si Emma et lui avaient souffert à une période de leur vie, et que cette histoire les avait marqués, ça avait été le _destin_.

Et ça le rongeait de conclure qu'il n'avait été qu'un instrument du destin. Ou qu'il en était l'initiateur.

_Si_ il n'était pas parti dans un autre monde, peut-être aurait-il pu sauver son père de la magie noire, le retenir le plus possible dans ses bons côtés. _Si_ il avait réussi à amener avec lui son père dans cet autre monde, peut-être qu'il l'aurait sauvé de lui-même. _Si_ il était resté avec lui dans tous les cas, peut-être que la noirceur de la magie de Rumplestiltskin n'aurait pas gâché la vie de centaines, de millions, de personnes au fil des siècles.

Emma enleva sa main, comme brûlée, lui jetant un regard incertain, des ombres dansant dans ses yeux.

Pourrait-il un jour se faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'il avait dû lui faire subir ?

« Allons-y Emma. Retournons achever cette maudite sorcière avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts. »

Il avait essayé d'adapter un ton neutre, détaché et convaincu, mais Emma n'avait pas été dupe.

« Il y a une chance pour qu'il s'en soit sorti, Neal. » fit Emma d'une voix forte, déterminée, en commençant à avancer rapidement à travers les arbres pour retrouver leur chemin vers la ville.

Et pourtant, il devait se préparer à voir le cadavre encore chaud de son père. Baelfire avait vu quelques cadavres pendant ses quatorze premières années, puis Peter avait également embroché quelques pirates, et Neal n'avait eu que très rarement l'occasion de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux.

« On verra. »

Emma retrouva assez facilement leur chemin, et l'entrée de la ville se tenait devant eux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Neal laissa échapper un ricanement.

Lui qui avait pensé échapper à tout _ça_ depuis des années s'était fait diablement bien rattrapé par ses origines, par son passé, par son sang. Rumplestiltskin, Hook, Emma. Il avait espéré refaire sa vie, penser le moins possible à Emma et à ce qui allait peser sur ses épaules, et avait trouvé Tamara. Cette dernière était devenue son ancre dans ce monde-ci, la femme qui lui donnait l'impression d'y appartenir et d'y avoir sa place.

Son ancien amour et lui échangèrent un regard inquiet, la ville était étrangement en effervescence. Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'ils revenaient de la forêt... ?

Neal n'essaya de ne pas trop espérer, et de se focaliser uniquement sur son petit garçon.

« Je te promets que je ferais tout pour être un bon père, Emma. »

Et le sourire timide qu'elle lui adressa lui réchauffa quelque peu le coeur.

« Et je suis désolé pour _tout_. Sincèrement.

-Je sais, Neal, je sais. » répliqua Emma d'une voix brisée.

Mais il lui avait brisé le coeur, et en était conscient. Il s'était lui-même brisé le coeur ce soir-là.

Et ils se mirent à courir vers le magasin de Mr Gold, de Rumplestiltskin, du Crocodile, de la Bête, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Emma ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'échoppe, faisant tinter la clochette, et ils restèrent tous les deux muets de stupeur devant la scène qui se tenait devant leurs yeux.

Rumplestiltskin était bien vivant, et en pleine forme appuyé nonchalamment sur sa canne, Mary Margaret pleurant silencieusement, entourée par les bras de James qui affichait un air désolé. Et Regina, ... Regina berçait le corps sans vie de sa mère, Cora.

Ayant douté un instant de la santé de son esprit, pensant que ses yeux lui donnaient la berlue, Neal réalisait petit à petit l'ampleur de la scène. Emma restait prostrée, les yeux fixés sur Regina terrassée par la peine, tandis que lui n'esquissait pas un seul mouvement. Il mourrait d'envie de serrer son père dans ses bras, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Le serait-ce un jour ?

Et dans son esprit, une seule phrase tournait en boucle.

« _Papa est vivant. » _

* * *

Alors, bien, pas bien ? Pouvait faire mieux ? Petit bouton **review** ou **PM** !:D

Bref, j'ai mis du temps à trouver un titre, et tout était un peu confus pour organiser cet OS. J'ai écrit plusieurs morceaux séparément (et c'est la _première fois_) avant de les mettre dans l'ordre avec des phrases de liaison (ou des paragraphes tiens). Mais ce missing moment me tenait à coeur, je l'ai écrit assez rapidement en quelques pauses dans mes révisions.

J'avais l'intention de faire un Two-Shot, avec un POV interne Emma pour la suite jusqu'au moment où on retrouve Snow en train de pieuter totalement déprimée par ce qu'elle a fait. Et j'ai hésité. Et j'ai pas osé.

(Mais dans ma tête, les grandes lignes, voir les détails, sont bien tracés)

J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu un minimum, vous rares échoués français sur ce fandom. ;)

Bisous bisous les loulous.


End file.
